


While everyone else is running and screaming, I just love being with you

by AbbySomething



Series: Never thought that I could be [3]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aku needs to learn THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Jack just wants everyone to get along, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbySomething/pseuds/AbbySomething
Summary: I guess they don’t see all the things that I’m seeing, that make you so uniquely you...Five friends Jack and Aku had to convince they weren’t trying to kill each other anymore, and the first one they didn’t.





	1. The Scotsman

**Author's Note:**

> holy hells has this fic turned into a monster  
> so much so i decided to break it into chapters instead of little vignettes!! yaaaaaaaaay
> 
> comic sans truly is the miracle font for writing

Jack was finally getting into the swing of this dating situation, even more so now that he and Aku were growing better at discussing the harmful situations of Aku’s world, and certainly their own _feelings_ with each other. It’s still rocky territory, but sticking to it has brought forth a sense of accomplishment within Jack that he has not felt in such a long time. At least, in this totally new direction.

He was still settled in his decision to help Aku along this path, and see their relationship through it as well. He didn’t know what the end of the path would lead to, but he hoped it involved a brighter future than the one he first knew when he landed in this time. He...he even admitted to truly _enjoying_ his time and affections with Aku.

Jack was waiting for the demon on a small bridge across one of the water runways all over this stone-walled city. Sadly, he couldn’t see any fish in the water, but it was crystal clear to the bottom, and he could make out the intricate carvings into the stones at the bottom. They were old glyphs of a language that didn’t seem that far off from ancient hieroglyphics, and Jack was musing on what they might mean from his short knowledge of the history of the city.

A cool breeze played with some loose strands of hair, but he ignored them in favor of continuing to watch the water and think deeply about the glyphs.

A sound, a unique sound he had only heard on certain occasions in his life, suddenly began to play loudly nearby, and Jack was harshly shaken from his thoughts by it. He jerked bodily backwards, and his head snapped around to find the source just on the other side of the bridge.

His friend the Scotsman was approaching, looking at him with a glint of humor in his eyes as he played his bagpipes. Jack instantly put his hands over his ears to block out the sound, but his face stretched into a humored, albeit pained, smile.

The Scotsman finished his melody shortly thereafter and burst into a booming laugh.

“Aye laddie you were so lost-lookin’, I could nae help but sneakin’ up on ya!” the Scotsman gloated, still laughing as he pulled Jack into a tight hug.

Jack was happy to see his friend, certainly, but the timing made his heart start to pound frantically in his chest. He was a little more ready now to tell him about the relationship between Aku and himself, but he didn’t want Aku and his friend in the same _place_ when it happened. He feared for both their safety.

“Ah, I am just...distracted, and I know I should not be,” Jack explained sheepishly once they broke apart, “So thank you, for. Ah. Reminding me.”

He still looked around, searching for Aku. He was due here any second—!

“Ya certainly look it!” the Scotsman guffawed, but then a sly grin spread across his hairy face, and he waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously, “Oohh, do nae tell me— is it this mysterious fella I heard about last time?”

Jack flushed, shoulders tensing. It was telling enough to make the Scotsman bark another laugh.

“So do I get to meet him now?” the Scotsman asked, looking around the people walking by, “I got’tah admit, I am mighty curious!”

He nudged Jack with his elbow, winking obnoxiously.

“Er, there is something y-you must understand…” Jack started, putting his hands up, “You see, he was the one to approach me first, and he is not seeking to kill me any longer—”

The Scotsman balked, interrupting, “Wh-What?! Any _longer?_ Jack, yer no’ datin’ an _assassin_ are ya?”

He grabbed Jack by his shoulders, shaking him a little and his voice dropping to a whisper.

“Have ya lost yer brain again, laddie? I know it must be hard on ya to find someone ta’ take out, but any one of ‘em could still be workin’ for—”

“Jack!” Aku in his usual human form announced as he suddenly appeared behind them, two ice cream cones in his green hands, “You would not believe it, but this shop in the town had dairy-free ice cream and…”

He trailed off, staring at the Scotsman, who still had his hands on Jack’s shoulders.

All three parties looked between each other for a few moments.

Slowly, the Scotsman whispered lowly to Jack, “Jack...why does ‘e sound just like Aku?”

Aku squinted at the Scotsman, replying with mockery in his tone, “That is because I _am_ Aku, _ya_ _blitherin’ baboon!_ ”

Jack grimaced, and slid his eyes shut while he reached up to slap his hand to his face.

In a split second, the Scotsman had shoved Jack behind him protectively, and drawn his sword. He grinned as Aku bristled, the edges of the demon’s disguise growing sharper.

“At least now I know ya put ‘im under some kinda spell!” the Scotsman boasted, triumphant, “But ya won’t get away with it, ya scabby bastard!”

Just as he prepared to swing, Jack latched onto his arm and yanked him back around, getting between the two of them again.

“I am under no spell!” he declared, “I am doing this of my own volition! We _both_ no longer seek each other’s death!”

“Then he’s got ya under a spell that makes ya _think_ yer doin’ this on yer own!” the Scotsman retaliated, brandishing his sword again, “But I know ‘im! He’s a crafty lil git, I’ll give ‘im that, but he ain’t gunna get away with this!”

With that, he charged straight for the demon beyond Jack.

Jack went to pull his sword out, but the hairs on the back of his neck immediately stood on end, and he turned his head only to drop his jaw in shock.

Aku began to form a scowl on his face, but he didn’t change his form. Just as the Scotsman shouldered Jack aside, Aku threw down the ice cream cones in his hands and grabbed the Scotsmans sword as he swung it down.

The metal hit Aku’s hands with a clang, and Aku growled as his skin crackled with magic rebounding upon magic, but even Celtic runes couldn’t harm him anything like what Jack’s sword did. He had never faced down the Scotsman like he had Jack, and the surprise on the man’s face showed he hadn’t _expected_ this reaction.

Aku’s face quickly turned into a vicious grin, and his hands clenched around the sword, clearly intending to break it.

“Enough!” Jack shouted, shoving himself between them to push them apart, “Aku, cease this!”

Aku gasped when Jack’s hand made contact with his skin, but he was quick to form a frown when Jack tried to order him around. Regardless, if begrudgingly, he threw the sword back, sending the Scotsman stumbling, then hung his arms at his sides, still tensing his hands as he did with his regular claws.

“Wh...what?” the Scotsman asked, clearly more confused than ever.

“Please,” Jack pleaded with him, “Let us go somewhere where I can explain better.”

All around them, the people had stopped to stare in fear and shock. Some even already had their phones out, recording the short-lived fight. Aku turned his head and glared, and the onlookers began to back up or run for it. The ones that had their phones out all shrieked but kept running, stumbling over themselves as they continued attempting to film.

“Aku.” Jack said sternly, and the demon sniffed in derision. Jack dragged his still-stunned-into-gibberish friend across the bridge and into a darker and more secluded area, Aku trailing behind still looking sulky.

Jack placed his friend a few feet apart from himself and Aku— who shifted into his natural form the instant they were out of sight of the crowds— ensuring he was between them before he crossed his arms and tried to gather what exactly he was going to say. Thankfully, the Scotsman recovered faster, and immediately charged again at Aku. Jack caught him around the middle, digging his sandals in to slow his scrabbling friend down, not that he could hope to _stop_ him.

“Ya rotten bastard, I’ll cut ya ta ribbons!” the Scotsman shouted, trying to tear Jack from him, “I’ll rip ya damn antlers off with me bare hands!”

“I said _enough!_ ” Jack shouted back, “You have not given me the chance to explain this!”

Aku, behind Jack’s line of sight, stuck his tongue out and curled it at the Scotsman. The Scotsman roared, waving his weapon despite what had happened earlier. Jack successfully managed to keep him at bay for a few more moments, before he finally grew sick of the push and swept his friend off onto the ground. The Scotsman let out a wheeze of air, yet with a flinch he was sitting back up in an instant; Jack grabbed his hand before he could lift his weapon.

“There ain’t no logical reason why ya would be workin with Aku knowingly laddie!” the Scotsman insisted, staring intently, “Can ya not see I’m tryin’ ta save ya?!”

“Can you not fathom it because you are so simple-minded?” Aku commented dryly, resulting in the Scotsman to yell again and try launching himself to his feet, but this time Jack was able to stop him once he was up.

“Aku, _stop_ badgering him _!_ ” Jack warned, then turned back to his friend, “There is a reason, and I promise to explain it...as much as I can.”

He couldn’t guarantee to answer all of his friends questions if he didn’t know all the answers himself, which is why he hadn’t wanted to deal with this situation just yet. He would try his best regardless, for his friend’s sake.

The Scotsman breathed hard through his nose, darting his eyes between the samurai and the demon. Finally, he huffed and nodded, and Jack let out a relieved, small breath. But as soon as Jack let his friend’s hand go, the Scotsman had his sword in front of him, more guarded now.

Jack took a step back, hand wavering over his own weapon, until it was obvious no more fighting was about to happen.

“Alright,” the Scotsman drawled, his voice a growl, his eyes glaring holes into Aku’s head, “You. Start talkin.”

Aku blinked, then narrowed his own eyes in turn.

“You will not order Aku about now, or ever!” Aku protested, but then settled a fraction and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his claws along his elbows, “I am surprised it has not occurred to you that I am simply the most eligible choice for Jack. I have all the essential requirements for the best partner, according to my many sources! A fine home, wealth, power—”

The Scotsman retorted back, snorting, “That ya stole from yer subjects! And I would never call ya my ruler even if ya had me on the rack!”

“Your opinion is far from necessary, or wanted,” Aku waved a dismissive hand at the Scotsman, “The fact still stands that I am the most superior option, and it was only natural that, once I chose to reach out and extend my generous hand, Jack would choose me!”

Jack fixed Aku with a flat look, which Aku choicefully ignored.

The Scotsman made a half-snort, almost like a laugh, but choked it down with a fresh determined glare.

“I dinnae think ‘generous’ would be a word anyone might choose ta use in regards ta ya—”

“Again!” Aku protested, teeth clacking as he grit them, “ _Your_ thoughts are meaningless to me! The only thing that you should concern yourself with is the reality that the samurai and I are...”

Despite priding himself on his incredible vocabulary and ability to break the minds of any he wished with his words, at a single word to _define_ what was occurring between him and Jack, Aku found himself at a loss. He closed his mouth for a moment, hating the expectant silence, and finally struggled forth with something. Yes, something to just _prove_ that he and Jack were in the habit of not trying to kill each other, and were instead doing...other things. More enjoyable things.

He swept forth, grabbing Jack’s arms tight and holding them against the samurai’s sides. Jack immediately jolted, clearly about to struggle, but then Aku swept down and slammed his lips to Jack’s.

Jack went completely tense, his eyes widening comically, and then with near-superhuman force he wrenched himself out of Aku’s hands and shoved the demon back with a palm thrust.

“Do _not_ do that in front of—! You— _you—!_ ” Jack started, his face already flushing a bright red, but he was interrupted by the sound of retching behind him.

He and Aku looked over to see the Scotsman, kneeling, his sword having clattered to the ground behind him, heaving up his previous meals.

Aku sneered, delighted to have caused such misery, proud of himself for having announced his relationship in such a fashion in front of his other enemy, and just the slightest bit irked at the reality that his and Jack’s relationship made another _puke_.

Jack went down to try his best to help his friend, putting a reassuring hand on his back. The Scotsman was done a moment later, and after a few hard breaths he seemed to come back to himself.

“I am so very sorry my friend, that was—” Jack started.

The Scotsman held up a finger, taking in deep breaths.

“I,” he said, coughed, then shook his head and started to rise to his feet again warily, “I am _not_ drunk enough for this.”

* * *

Within the hour, Jack was quite certain that no human could possibly drink that much, and even Aku, back to his human disguise, was glancing at the Scotsman with a cautious eye. Yet the man continued ordering round after round and slamming them down his throat like each previous one wasn’t making it to his stomach.

They all waited, with a tension thick enough to cut, until finally the Scotsman stopped, heaving for breath, and finally pointed an unsteady finger at Aku without looking at the demon. In fact, he didn’t seem keen on looking at either of them.

“You,” he said, a slight heavier drawl in his words, “Are ta’ _never_ do tha’ again in m-my presence.”

“Aku will do whatever pleases him.”

The Scotsman seems to grow angry for one split second, his nostrils flaring and eyes bulging, but then horror dawned over him and he grew a little more pale.

“And do _not_ say tha’ kinda shite around me!”

“You are not one to order Aku around!”

_“Shut it!”_

“Please!” Jack said, leaning in, “Can we not hold a civilized discussion?”

The Scotsman barked a laugh at the same time Aku snorted.

“I’ll stop drinkin’ when tha’.. _.thing_ is _civilized_.” the Scotsman said at the same time Aku commented, “There will never be a day _he_ is civilized.”

They both shared a mutual glare of deep loathing immediately after, and Jack groaned.

“This is why I did not wish to bring this...situation up yet,” Jack admitted, looking at his friend, “And I am sorry you had to find out this way. But now that you are aware, let us start clearing up a few things.”

“Aye, let’s clear up one thing.” The Scotsman sat up straighter, then pointed at Aku again, “I know ya put some kinda brain-wash on Jack, ‘cause there is nae possible way—”

“I am quite capable of such sorcery,” Aku rebuffed, “But I have not cast them.”

“Enough, please—” Jack tried again.

“Aye!” The Scotsman slammed his fist on the table, making the glasses clink and tremble, “So ya admit it! I’ll take ya on with my bare fists if I gotta!”

“Are you deaf on top of being stupid?” Aku shot back, “I won the samurai over, fairly, because I am the best and only option!”

Jack felt his irritation rising. Aku was trying to put himself as some kind of “inevitability” and like Jack hadn’t had any other option, full of himself and his image like always. And the Scotsman— as much Jack respected him and cared about his opinion— he was being so obtuse about the whole thing, like he just didn’t think Jack was at all capable of being in charge of his own life. It resonated with something deeper in Jack, but he reacted too quickly to look into it, more focused on standing his ground for himself.

“Can neither of you trust me to make my own choices?!” Jack cried out, instinctually rising in his seat a bit, and then felt a shock at his own volume. Both Aku and the Scotsman stopped, reeling back and staring at him before they both looked away, appearing sheepish.

He took a breath to calm himself, and sat back down, putting his hands flat on the table.

“I made my choice of my own free will,” Jack said much more evenly, “And this only continues so long as I wish.”

The Scotsman slumped a little in his chair, looking pouty and contemplative but keeping his eyes on the table. Aku stiffened, sparing a brief angry glance a Jack, before he shifted uncomfortably.

“And this only continues so long as _I_ want, too.” the demon supplied, a little lamely.

It was one thing to know, inherently, Jack was only seeing him because Aku was putting in the effort to keep Jack with him, and the knowledge that the samurai dangled this relationship on shared strings was discomforting, but now yet _another_ knew such a thing. Aku was always the one in control, always the one pulling others’ strings, and he did not share that power with anyone. And he certainly didn’t like anyone knowing _otherwise_ , even if he didn’t give a damn about their _opinion_ on the matter.

It was a reminder he had to keep _working_ at it to keep Jack at his side— that he was not _entirely_ in control.

But that was the delicate part of maintaining a relationship, even more so with Jack. Jack was, and still continued to be, his greatest challenge. Aku could have chosen anyone to have a relationship with! He could have had all the control he wanted over their lives, until he grew sick of them and tossed them aside like the playthings he considered them to be. But Jack was different, and he didn’t just bend to Aku’s will whenever Aku wanted. It was what both enticed and frustrated the demon to the point of wanting to try this with his enemy, as far as Aku understood himself.

There were...other feelings too. Darker, more possessive things, that stirred in Aku’s mind, clawing at his brain and demanding to be heard/acted upon. But he didn’t give them any mind, determined to explore the unknown side of himself.

The empty space inside him that shrank every time he felt their relationship grow stronger.

“Even if...ya ‘ave,” the Scotsman said, swallowing thickly, beads of sweat appearing on top of his head, _“Why?_ Why _now?”_

Jack tensed, but then let it go again and looked to the side, away from either of them for a long few moments while he put his answer into words. He could feel the awkwardness rising with each passing second. Did he even _have_ a more complex, more introspective answer that would convince his friend than ‘because I want to see this through?’

All too aware of his answer being very important here to both listening parties, Jack finally took a breath and spoke again.

“Because he asked _me_ to be with him, despite being fully capable of casting a spell.”

Aku went still, eyes going comically wide. The Scotsman sputtered on his current swig.

“And,” Jack went on, “He knows it is not as simple as just the two of us being together; he is...trying, with my help, no matter the hardships, to improve this _world_.”

He looked back at Aku again, a small smile crossing his face while his eyes went bright and hopeful. That weak feeling in Aku quivered, and his entire body followed suit involuntarily. Jack and the Scotsmans looks changed to confusion, and Aku was too until he looked down and saw he’d also subconsciously altered his color scheme. With a growl he sulked deeper into his seat, changing back in a flash.

The Scotsman seemed to contemplate that answer and Aku’s reaction for a long moment. Finally, with great reluctance evident in his features and tone, he grunted.

“Aye, I ‘ave ‘erd abou’ the new minin’ policies...I thought tha’ was just some bullshite prank ‘o rumor.”

“I would not go through such effort for a mere _prank!”_ Aku snapped, “It would be a waste of labor and effort! It is quite real, and while my finances have not felt the effect yet they will...er...eventually!”

Jack gave a blank look back to Aku, who snorted and shrugged.

“Eventually.” the demon insisted.

Jack went on of his own accord, “I do understand it cannot all be changed at once now, but he is doing what he can. When he can.”

“...Fine,” the Scotsman finally grit out, “Fine, aye, so long as the demon _commits_ to it, I can...accept tha’. But there’s somethin’ ya both seem ta’ be ignorin’: Wha’ about Jack’s _quest?”_

Jack took in a shaky breath, knowing his answer but still feeling the weight of his choice on his shoulders, brought to the forefront now. He risked glancing at Aku and saw the demon watching him carefully, guarded.

“In...a way,” he explained, “I believe this _is_ a part of my quest. This is the future that was caused because I did not defeat Aku in the past. I have found many friends and allies here, and I wish to make this future better for all of you while I am here. I thought I could only do that by going back to the past, but now that Aku has brought another possibility before me...”

He looked again to see Aku watching with with open shock, which was quickly shuffled into something trying to pass as neutral once he saw Jack look at him. The Scotsman went silent for a long while again, and the conversation dropped off. He kept eyeing between the two of them, taking a swig of his drink every now again again, but was evidently thinking deeply about what he’d heard.

Aku felt slightly shaken at Jack’s last words, a strange mix of both his former hate and some odd spike of joy at Jack announcing that he thought Aku was helping him on his “quest.” Perhaps his thoughts were too tied in with the thought that Jack’s ultimate quest was to go to the past and defeat him, because the joy in him came from Jack confirming he wished to _stay_ in the future with Aku. Admittedly, a part of him had also wished for successful relationship with Jack to delay his goal of going home until Aku figured out this new path for himself, but he’d quickly forgotten about that after he worked out that he _desired_ Jack to remain with him. But could he _completely_ convince Jack to remain here, with him, and abandon his home in the past?

These were thoughts to be explored further, later.

Aku didn’t understand why Jack seemed to care about the other man’s opinion either— he wasn’t the type to order his friend to stop worrying and learn to accept that they were together, as that was more Aku’s method anyway— but he _did_. Early on in their dates he had briefly made clear he didn’t want to tell too many, if anyone, of their relationship for fear of the lashback and publicity, which Aku had allowed even if he didn’t understand that either. He certainly didn’t care if others knew, because he could just kill them. Why should he care about anyone’s opinion but his own? And yet...

Yet, Jack had spoken well of Aku to his friend, which despite Aku not caring about the other man’s opinion still managed to make Aku feel something deeper than mere pride. He knew he wanted Jack to desire him, to remain in a relationship, but it still felt slightly different to hear him say it to _another_.

Jack, meanwhile, went over the words again and again in his mind, sure of the fact he’d spoken as best he could. While those were his feelings on the matter, he didn’t want to exactly reveal all of the truth either. He hadn’t given up on his dream of going back home, not ever, but he didn’t want to hurt Aku’s feelings in this conversation. He just...hadn’t worked out a solution to return and reclaim his home without possibly harming Aku or his friends in the future _yet._

Finally, the Scotsman spoke again, breaking both Jack and Aku out of their thoughts.

“Right,” he slapped both hands on the table, “I canno’ see _why_ ya like ‘im…”

The Scotsman worked his jaw, took a breath, and let it out in a loud huff through his nose.

“...But I suppose...so long as ya made ya choice of ya own free will...and ‘e _does_ continue ta’ prove himself _worthy_ of ya…”

Aku scowled, “Aku is already worthy!”

Jack let a relieved breath run out of him, and he nudged Aku before putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” he said.

“Aye,” he said, slapping a hand roughly on Jack’s shoulder, “Now, about _my_ bounty, ya doaty bag ‘a baws—”

“Over your dead body!” Aku sneered, “Quite literally, I should hope.”

“Aku!” Jack retorted sharply, and Aku, caught off-guard, looked at him with wide-eyed shock. Before he could reply, the Scotsman snorted, then threw back his head to erupt into raucous laughter.

Both samurai and demon left confused, they waited until the other man calmed down, wiping at his eyes and keeping that wide smile on his face.

“Oh, oh my blessed bagpipes,” he chuckled, “Now, if only I could ‘ave been recordin’ that...would pay ta’ see it over and over again.”

He reached over again and shook Jack by the shoulder, grinning slyly.

“I suppose you’ll be the one ta’ contact if I feel the lit’l tree root needs ta’ be put back in line then, ey? Ey?”

“Er…” Jack said, pink creeping up his neck.

“Tree root?” Aku growled, rising in his seat, the shadows around him darkening and expanding as power rolled off of him in sparks, _“Tree root?!”_

“Careful now,” the Scotsman said, smirking at Aku, “Or ya’ might sleep on the couch!”

Once again, something akin to terror dawned on his face, and he muttered an excuse before he scrambled to the trashcan, heaving up what he’d just drank.

“...What is wrong with sleeping on a couch?” Aku finally grumbled, settling in his chair after grinning again at the Scotsmans misery.

“I do not know,” Jack admitted, “But I do hope he does not continue to be sick, whether it is some illness he has picked up, or just the reminder of our relationship.”

“I do not mind. His suffering is enjoyable, and his opinion hardly matters to _me.”_

“It matters to me!” Jack said, “He is my friend, Aku. He is merely concerned because we care about each other.”

Aku contemplated that, but decided he was more interested in speaking to Jack now that their third party was otherwise preoccupied.

“Why must you advertise only the things I am doing to change this world, instead of my qualified traits to be your romantic partner?” he complained, clenching and unclenching his hands, “I thought it was _me_ that you wished to pursue this relationship with, not what I _can do!”_

“Of course it is you I am interested in,” Jack said, a little exasperated, “I know my friend, and he would not be convinced by me telling him that I am interested in you as you _are_. He wants to be sure this is not a trick, and to be reassured that I am not in any danger.”

“He seems to have been convinced, so now is the time you would list my admirable traits?” Aku beamed, sitting up straighter.

Jack gave Aku a very firm look, then asked, “What happened to not caring what his opinion of you, or us, was?”

Aku sputtered, then shot back, “I still do not care! It is a matter of enjoying hearing _you_ say such things aloud. Possibly within hearing range of others.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. “Your ego hardly needs feeding.”

Aku wasn’t interested in pursuing that conversation further, even if he felt Jack was wrong, because he saw the Scotsman finally looking up from his heaving, looking a bit pathetic. Aku grinned, and quickly snuck another kiss to Jack’s cheek, much to the samurai’s further embarrassment. The Scotsman’s eyes bulged, and he went back to being sick in the can.

* * *

Several hours later, a teenage girl, Kayleisha, sat in her room, gawking at the screen before her that had just played back the video she’d recorded just hours earlier. She’d been close enough to get a good quality video, but she hadn’t heard what they’d said. But her _phone_ had caught their conversation, barely audible over the sound of her running for it.

She clicked play again, and once again leaned in close to listen for what had been said. And slowly her jaw dropped once more as the sound and video played back to her, and things began to click into place.

But...could it be possible? It didn’t make sense, yet...

Oh, this was _too_ important to _not_ share with her friends.


	2. The Canine Archaeologists

Jack was quickly learning that the life of a wanted man was much preferable to the life of an “internet celebrity.”

Every city he entered was blasting the video of the confrontation between Aku, the Scotsman, and him defending Aku across all available screens at full volume. If they weren’t playing the video directly, they were showing hundreds of thousands of faces of others talking about their reactions to the video. Some people, he had unfortunately discovered as well, made music out of the video to mock or embellish upon the embarrassment.

Aku assured him he was trying to get all outlets to remove it, but that had proven to be difficult no matter his strategies. The “internet is forever” as he had described it, but Jack certainly didn’t understand it himself so he hadn’t offered anything more to that conversation.

A part of Jack wondered how much truth Aku told there, due to a few cues the demon had presented before about wishing to inform the world of their relationship even though Jack had firmly denied him. For Jack, it was more the idea that he hadn’t wanted the publicity, but at this point he had it anyway.

Which is why, with a bit of Aku’s help and his own careful navigation, he’d gone back to avoiding civilization as much as could be helped. Only until the sensationalism died down.

Jack had been spending his last few days wandering through a canyon that seemed to stretch on for ages. He’d noticed that, as he continued forth, there seemed to be a steadily-growing population of flora both on the floor and along the walls, indicating it flooded regularly, but since it was not the rainy season he figured he didn’t have much to fear from a flash flood. However, he hoped he was drawing closer to a water source, and sure enough on the third day he was rewarded with what appeared to be the end of a stream that followed the canyon further in. He tracked it until he spotted a small establishment at the base of the canyon wall, a place that was marked with a half-broken wooden sign that marked it as the “Bottom Dweller.”

Jack’s stomach chose to remind him that he needed to give it something, so he readily went inside. However, his instant analyzation of the place gave him pause; all the visible patrons, bartender included, looked up and recognition flashed in their eyes. It was not exactly all _friendly_ recognition.

He had been in far worse situations, and wasn’t deterred on the hope that he might just get what he needed and leave. Especially since he wasn’t wanted by Aku anymore and didn’t have that bounty on his head, he was semi-confident that most citizens, moral or not, would not want to risk a fight anymore.

He walked over to the counter, and ordered mere rice— the sooner he was out of there, the better. The bartender gave him another strange glance and went into the back, shouting at someone in a language Jack didn’t recognize.

He had a few moments of blessed silence, and…

“Well well,” a gruff, arrogant voice said to his right, and Jack peered over and up at the one who’d spoken: a brown, furry, muscular creature with all the outfit tellings of a bounty hunter, “If it isn’t Aku’s new _chewtoy_.”

He chuckled in a sound like a bear’s growl, all six red eyes on his flat face glinting with malicious delight. All the other patrons were looking up and eyeing the two of them with curiosity.

Jack frowned, but kept his calm.

“Then you should know I no longer have a bounty on my head,” he explained, “So there is no point in starting something you will gain nothing from.”

“Oh, I’m well aware Aku ain’t puttin’ money out on your head, boy,” the creature said, and he leaned in closer, making sure to show off his impressive double-set of jaws with shark-like teeth, “But I got to thinking: if that’s how much he wanted you _dead_ , then how much is he gunna pay to get you back _alive?”_

Something heavy sank in Jack’s stomach: cold realization that he’d stepped unknowingly from a hot oven straight into a frying pan. It hit him just then that the creature was right. How long until others got it in their heads that they could hold him for ransom _against_ Aku? How far would Aku go to prevent that, or even...protect him? No, he couldn’t count on that— he had to think that Aku would look out for himself first, and Jack had to rely on himself and his abilities to protect himself.

He continued to keep his face neutral, though his heart began to hammer faster, realizing that he was about to have to start defending himself against others once again if this were to continue.

“Believe me,” he said, “You are assuming much. You should rethink if you know all that you _should_ before you—”

“Goodness gracious!” a familiar, accented voice said joyfully behind him, “Is that you, Jack old boy? Ho-ho! How good it is to see you again!”

Jack whirled around and immediately felt a rush of relief.

“Rothy!” he exclaimed, standing and quickly moving between the spectacled dog and the bounty hunter, “What are...you doing here?”

The bartender spotted Rothy, then rushed into the back again.

“If you don’t mind us, lads,” Rothy said instead to the rest of the patrons, patting Jack’s leg through his gi, “We have to take our good boy back with us!”

The bounty hunter snarled and moved to come after them, but in an instant Jack moved forward, brutally punching him in the gut. The creature wheezed, then collapsed to his knees, cursing. The other patrons gave him a single look then went back to minding their own business. The bartender, who had just come out with a large bag, spotted the creature on the floor and began to say something that sounded vaguely angry.

“Oh, come now,” Rothy waved his paw, “He started it, and Jack here was minding his own business! This _unruly_ one needed a good kick in the teeth anyway!”

He trotted up past the fallen creature, taking out a small bag that jangled with the sound of coins, and set it on the counter. The bartender waved dismissively at him, but collected the bag and set down the larger one over Rothy, who clumsily balanced it on his head over his hat before making his shaky, zig-zagging way back to the door under its weight.

“Er…” Jack started, but Rothy gestured with his nose for Jack to follow.

“Come, come!” Rothy said excitedly, his voice huffing and puffing, “We, we have, so much, to catch up on, lad!”

Glad he hadn’t paid for the nonexistent food ahead of time, Jack walked out with Rothy, spotting the same rocket they’d used before parked now just out in front.

“May I help carry that?” he offered.

“Oh, no no!” Rothy insisted, still wobbling under it towards the ship, “I, I’ve got it!”

When they came around to the side, Rothy grunted as he tried to lift it up and over the side, but it became evident no such thing was about to happen. Jack sighed and grabbed the bag, easily putting it in the ship.

“Oh, oh thank you lad,” Rothy panted, tongue hanging out, “It’s so wonderful to see you again! But let us save the celebrations for when we see the others, shall we?”

Never one to refuse seeing any of the friends he’d made along the way, Jack eagerly climbed into the ship and they blasted off shortly after. He was far more used to traveling like this, even if he still liked walking and taking in the scenery more.

“Oh, this is going to be such a fantastic surprise!” Rothy’s tail was wagging so hard on the seat it was shaking his entire body just a little from the effort, “We’ve been hoping to meet you again, see how you’ve been doing! Especially, ah, now that…”

He seemed to grow a little tense, eyes darting to Jack cautiously.

“Now what?” Jack asked, cocking his head.

“Er, n-now that…” Rothy cleared his throat, but then seemed to perk back up again, “N-now that you can meet the missus! Oh, I think you two will get along quite splendidly, what-ho!”

“You have met someone?” Jack asked, intrigued, “Wonderful!”

“Oh yes! And she is just as interested in our history as the boys and I are! She often joins us on this latest dig, helping around the site! She’s quite the catch, and I suppose you know all about that now, o-or something of your...own tastes?”

Again, he seemed to grow nervous, rapping his paws on the wheel and glancing at Jack expectantly.

“I would not know,” Jack said, confused, “I have not met her yet? And what does this have to do with my sense of taste?”

“R-right,” Rothy said, sharing a shaky smile, “Well, regardless, it will be wonderful to have you visit again! We’ve made so many new discoveries, even with the setbacks— oh, I shouldn’t have, er, ignore that, my good lad! But, it will be so good to have you with us again!”

Jack obviously picked up on those cues, giving Rothy a quirked eyebrow, but respected his request for the moment. They went on exchanging minor stories until, not even a half hour later, Rothy slowed the ship down as they approached a large camp, filled with dogs moving around busily.

Rothy set down, and as soon as the ship was stable he popped open the door and shouted out, “You’ll never guess who I brought back with me, lads!”

“Ack, do nae tell me ya brought in another scummy vagabond—” another familiar voice said, but as soon as Angus spotted Jack exiting the vehicle he leapt up and shouted even louder, _“Jack?!_ Wut are ya— How did ya— OI! Everyone! It’s Jack!”

Immediately every dog in the camp came running up, swarming the area while yipping and talking excitedly. Jack greeted as many as he could manage, trying to be careful and not step on any of their paws as he was turned and moved around by the swell of the crowd. However, several got underfoot anyway, and Jack fell backwards, thankfully not squashing anyone as he did so. They crowded in even more excitedly then, and, unable to help himself, he reached out and began to pet some of them on the head, which only made them happier. This led to being licked all over his hands and face, and Jack couldn’t stop the easy laughter that bubbled out of him, feeling light and happy again.

“Alright, alright!” Rothy said, climbing on top of the ship and trying to regain some control, “Let’s not overwhelm him, come on lads! Get a hold of yourselves! Roxie, Roxie, where— there you are!”

The dogs dispersed, evidently a little upset to be doing so, but that made room for Rothy to walk up with another dog by his side, one that was even smaller than him with curly, dust-covered white fur and bright brown eyes. Jack stood again once he was freed.

“Jack, this is Roxie! Roxie, Jack! Oh-ho, yes, very good!” Rothy giggled nervously, fidgeting in place.

“Samurai Jack!” Roxie said in a pleasant voice that held no discernible accent, and held out a paw which Jack took to greet in turn, “I have heard so much about you! This is amazing! Rothy, darling, why didn’t you call us ahead of time? I would have...cleaned up and readied some proper questions…”

She began to fuss, brushing down her fur, but Rothy enthusiastically patted her shoulder.

“Now now, see here,” Rothy said, “I wanted this to be a surprise! I didn’t expect to see him either, but when I did, I thought to myself: ‘Rothy, old boy, what better way to bring up our spirits than with a visit from an old friend!’ Ho-ho!”

“And you have brought up my spirits by bringing me here,” Jack said, bowing politely, “It is truly wonderful to see all of you again, and to meet several new faces.”

“Yes! This calls for a celebration!” Rothy turned and called out, “Let us take tonight off, and give our boy a proper welcome!”

A cheer went out across the crowd, followed by a few excited howls. Jack, finding himself unable to turn them down, smiled again and followed Rothy and the others towards the main tent.

* * *

“...And that was how we discovered how our species and the domesticated pets ancestors’ were related, but _not_ the same! Merely cousins, if you will!”

Jack took another sip of his tea, captivated by Rothy’s tale. So _that_ explained why so many dogs in this world were nothing like Rothy and his crew.

“We still have more to learn from our distant relations,” Roxie said, “Why did we evolve as we did, while they remained as they are? And can we teach them to be more like us?”

“Well…” Rothy said, chuckling, “That might be a bit far off, given how many years of evolution we’ve gone through to get here! But it would help to know our shared past, to understand why we both exist as we are in this present day!”

“We’re still digging up more every day, even things like early murals from our ancestors!” Drifus added, then lapped at his water again.

“Aye,” Angus said, nodding, “Stuff that dates back ta’ close around _your_ time, laddie!”

Jack blinked, a bit dumbfounded by the notion. Not only that such things had survived that long, but that Rothy and the others’ ancestors had begun evolving that early. Just trying to imagine the reactions from those he’d known brought a small, humorous smile to his face.

Suddenly, Rothy sighed, “It is a shame so much of our history is lost, and we don’t have any way of recovering it. Every time we get a whiff of a clue, we have to rush to try and dig it up and preserve it before we risk it being lost or destroyed!”

Jack felt sympathy for their predicament; truly, it was a shame no one else could tell them where to dig or any hint of their history at all…

No one…

Jack jolted in place, realization hitting him. But then he had to slump a little again, reality setting in.

 _Aku_ had been alive this whole time. But would he recall anything like that? Or would he only remember his time spent conquering and enforcing his rule?

He had also mentioned a few times of his personal library, which had been built shortly after Aku had erected his fortress. If he hadn’t thrown any books or papers out, then there was a chance _many_ old things lay in there, which could no doubt help the archaeologists’ efforts.

Jack would have to ask the demon when they met next, and then see if he could borrow such materials for use. He was sure Aku wouldn’t mind, so long as they were returned.

“And who’s fault is that?” Angus said, paws clenching into the material of the rug under all of them, “Which brings us to the _real_ question, Jack—”

“No, no!” Rothy said, firmly slapping his paw down, “No unpleasantries! This is supposed to be a celebration!”

“What?” Jack asked, looking between them.

“We have to ask sometime!” Drifus said, his paws shaking now as he held up his water, “We can’t just ignore what we all saw!”

“He’s right!” Angus said, pointing at Drifus, “And I say we get it _over_ with!”

“What are you talking about? What is going on?” Jack’s confusion and worry stewed together uncomfortably.

“I say, absolutely _not!”_ Rothy said firmly, ignoring Jack in favor of addressing Angus and Drifus, “We all agreed it was falsified, so there’s no point in asking him now!”

“Well he’s right here, Rothy, so go ahead and ask ‘im!” Angus’ hackles raised.

“No!” Rothy bore his teeth in a weary snarl.

“Please don’t start fighting again…” Drifus whimpered.

“Enough!” Roxie said loudly, commanding attention of the room, “We _know_ about you and Aku. We saw the video, Jack.”

Jack froze up, going numb at the words. Silence fell like a thick blanket over the room.

“Y-yes,” Rothy said after a minute, swallowing thickly, “We just, we were quite worried about you, as you can imagine. But! The video was likely a fake, right, my good lad? We’ve seen fakes that claimed to involve you before, mostly propaganda from Aku but—”

“I cannae imagine his taste is _that_ bad, Rothy.” Angus grumbled.

“You wouldn’t turn to his side, would you Jack?” Drifus looked up at Jack sadly, his big eyes watery, “After everything he did to this planet? To us? After all he put _you_ through?”

Jack stared at each of them, taking in their faces and reactions. What could he tell them?

He wanted to have never left that bar. He wanted to run out of this room, and not face their eyes and questions and inevitable accusations. He wanted...

The sudden realization hit him, and he let out the breath he was holding.

He wanted _Aku_ with him to show them the demon wasn’t the same, the same way he’d shown the Scotsman. Not to change their minds, because he couldn’t do that, but...for _himself_. To have Aku there, by his side, so he didn’t have to do this alone. He appreciated all his friends’ concerns, deeply, but he and Aku also meant something to _each other_ now.

Something that Jack still wanted; even at this moment; even without the demon there next to him.

“I have not ‘turned to his side,’” Jack finally said, letting go of the tension running through his body, “He is trying to...understand _mine.”_

Everyone gasped, and Angus made a sound like he was choking before it turned into hearty coughs.

“What you saw was true,” Jack went on, locking eyes with each of them again, “But that does not tell you all of the story. He was the one to approach me and make clear he sought not only to seek a new path, but to...have me guide him. And...be _with_ him.”

It still seemed so strange to say aloud, and given the various reactions he felt even worse having delivered this news to them like this. As good as he felt about being with Aku at any other time, confessing the news to others made him twisted up inside, because he _knew_ how unusual it sounded, given not only Aku’s history, but his own with the demon.

Angus gagged again, while Roxie and Rothy’s jaws dropped open and gawk at Jack. Drifus looked haunted and confused at once, which made Jack feel even more twisted up inside about telling the truth, such as it was.

“Alright, I’m callin’ it,” Angus said, waving his paws and breaking the pressure in the air after a few moments, “He’s brainwashed ya laddie. Don’tcha worry, we know a few good sorcerers tha’ can turn his spell right around—”

“He has done no such thing!” Jack said, wondering how in the world _that_ kept coming up as the first assumption, “And even if he had, would I have greeted you so warmly still? I am myself! I made my decision to help him and be with him of my own mind!”

“My dear boy,” Rothy finally spoke up, “You have to see this from _our_ perspective as well! To us, it is highly unusual that, after eons of ruling with an iron grip, Aku— the master of masters, the deliverer of darkness, the shogun of sorrow— all titles he gave _himself_ and kept enforcing through wicked words and deeds, suddenly chose to...to change? All for _you?_ The first time we saw you, he sent an army of beetledrones to _kill_ you, my good lad! All that we’ve heard from his propaganda was that you were to brought in to him, dead or alive! And now you’re— you’re—”

Jack felt a rush of a mix of emotions, knowing that normally he’d agree with Rothy. Aku had been so cruel and vile up until recently, and that would never change what he’d _done_.

“He is not changing for me,” Jack said, trying to keep his voice level, “He _wants_ this. He...he just did not know better before. He does not understand morals like us, but he’s _learning—”_

“For how long?” Angus cut in, “How long can ya keep him _amused_ before he tosses ya to the dungeons? He’s playin’ ya like a fiddle, Jack! And you’re too good to see it and he _knows_ it!”

“He doesn’t deserve to be _better_.” Roxie’s outburst sliced through all of them like a hot knife, and her glare was equally dangerous towards Jack, “After everything he’s done, everyone he’s hurt...he doesn’t deserve this! You have _no_ idea just what a monster he really is, Jack!”

Something ugly— something _old_ _and hurt_ uncoiled in Jack, making him cold all over.

“I do know what he is.” His voice did not quiver, even though his fists did upon his knees, “And I have **_not_** forgiven him for what he did to my home. To _me_. I _cannot_ forgive him for that.”

It felt strangely relieving to say it aloud, to remember all the hate and pain he still felt. Roxie flinched back, losing her steam.

“I didn’t...I’m sorry.” she said, “I didn’t meant it like that.” The other canines looked away sharply, refusing to meet Jack or each other’s eyes.

Jack took a couple deep breaths once the flash of anger had run through him, and thought back upon what they’d each said, especially Roxie.

“I do not ask for anyone’s forgiveness of him, either,” he finally said, gently and quietly, “He knows, as we all know, what he has done. But he is trying, now, to make this world _better_. As only he can. And that is a path I will _gladly_ help him on.”

The words seemed to sink in to everyone, and they each seemed to be deep in thought over it or a response before Angus was the one to break the silence again.

“Alright,” he said, “That, I might understand. But the...the part with you an’ _he_...There ain’t _nothin’_ ‘bout him that should even be...he’s _Aku_ for _woofs_ sake!”

He actually made a sound like a soft bark, but all the dogs in the room gasped.

“Swear jar!” Drifus exclaimed.

Rothy scolded, “Angus, that’s the third time this week! Control that temper!”

Angus grumbled, digging out a pouch from under his hat, then rifling through it before thrusting a coin at Drifus, who got up to put it in a jar sitting on a stool to his right.

“I know this is strange, and I do not expect you to understand it completely,” Jack replied after a moment of thought, “Even I do not. But I do know that I...I feel…”

That Aku was more than he seemed? That despite their arguing over morality and decisions affecting Aku’s rule Aku was getting better and better about listening to him and engaging in decent conversation about such topics? That he wanted to see Aku through on this path, both as a guide and as his romantic choice? That he seemed keen on making Jack comfortable and content in their relationship? That he was earnest and endearing and almost charming in an awkward and unconventional kind of way? That he lit up so brightly whenever he made Jack laugh? That his laugh was infectious and Jack liked hearing it roll out of the demon in waves? That he smiled so genuinely when he and Jack shared a romantic moment together and it made Jack so warm to see it on his face?

Even now, with those progression of thoughts, Jack felt heat burst in his chest, and he smiled just a little, entirely subconsciously. He caught himself a second later, and coughed into his hand, flustered by the gawking faces turned to him in that moment.

“I am not just continuing this relationship because of what he is trying to do for this planet,” he finally finished, feeling that warmth in his chest spread up to his cheeks, “It is more than that. We are both...uh-hm, there is...mutual attraction—”

“Nope, nope,” Angus said, waving his paws frantically, “Ya know what? I think I’ve heard enough. We’ll take yer word for it, laddie.”

Jack let out a sigh of relief.

“In truth,” he confessed, “I was thinking of asking him if I might borrow some of the older books in his library for your reference, if they might be useful.”

Angus gaped at him, eyes going so wide Jack could see them under his fur. Roxie yipped and flailed, falling backwards, while Rothy sputtered on his tea. Drifus blinked owlishly up at Jack, like he’d suddenly sprouted another head that had started talking.

“U-useful? Why, my boy, they’d be _invaluable!”_ Rothy proclaimed, voice hitching, “They— Aku’s library is the oldest known on this or any planet, but he doesn’t just, just lend them out! The price he demands to even step into the room is beyond what most can afford!”

Jack shifted up straighter, smiling with a hint of confidence.

“I can at least ask. Perhaps I can get a list to you, somehow, of all that is contained—”

“Wait!” Roxie said, holding up a paw, “Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves? Aren’t we all _forgetting_ something?

“Yeah,” Angus said, “Why in the _bar_ —”

Drifus slapped a paw over Angus’ mouth, and despite Angus’ flailing and grumbling through it, he insisted, “Language, Angus! We talked about this!”

“Actually,” Roxie said, crossing her front legs and glaring at all of them, “We need to address this before Thrash comes back with even _more_ goons and demanding even _higher_ payment!”

“I do say, Roxie, dear,” Rothy said, fidgeting again and glancing between her and Jack, “Let’s not bring this up now, if you don’t mind…”

“Goons?” Jack asked, concern rising in him, “Payment? What is going on?”

Roxie looked at Rothy, raising both her eyebrow ridges. Rothy stuttered, tapping his front paws together, then his tail tucked under his leg and he turned to face Jack again.

“Well, ha-ha, this is...very embarrassing to say…” Rothy said, not quite looking at Jack, “But it seems that we’ve, ah, gotten ourselves into a fair bit of a pickle.”

“A pickle?” Angus said, free from Drifus’ grip, “Oh aye, that’s a _great_ way to put it, Rothy! More like we’re being squeezed like tryin’ ta’ get blood from a stone!”

“What is going on?” Jack asked, growing more serious.

“Well, you know,” Rothy grew more and more twitchy as he went on, “I-it was not exactly _easy_ staying hidden from Aku’s wrath, e-even after you freed us, and while we were fine for a while! We were! But this site is too important, and we couldn’t risk being caught again, so we m-might have...requested some protection from someone who _seemed_ quite trustworthy at first but—”

“You were the only one that ‘trusted’ him!” Angus said accusationally, “I said we needed to wait until we found someone else!”

Rothy snapped out of his nervousness, instantly growing irritable and glaring at Angus, “And let more time pass, let our precious research continue to stall while we _waited_ endlessly? I say, old chap, I did not like that idea then, and I still do not like it!”

“And look wha’ we’ve wound up in for your lack ‘a foresight!” Angus growled back, shaking his fist, “Cannae barely sleep or work without feelin’ tha’ criminal breathin’ down our necks!”

Before either of them could continue with each other, Roxie broke in again, looking up at Jack.

“What we want to know is: if we stop paying Thrash, will Aku come after us again?”

Jack stared for a moment, the demanding question catching him off-guard.

“No, no he should not!” Jack finally answered, “He should know my friends, nor anyone, should be hunted down for escaping his wrath from unfair charges!”

Even if he still was, Jack would be sure to _talk_ to him about that.

“Really?” Rothy brightened immediately, “Oh, how splendid! How stupendous! We truly are free!”

He leapt into the air, tapping his back paws together as he did, then barreled straight at Jack, hugging him with his little arms.

“Oh, I never thought something so good could come from something so seemingly horrible! You and Aku, who would have thought! Er, no offense, Jack old boy, what-ho?”

“None taken?” he offered.

“Ho-ho!” Rothy laughed, backing up and bouncing happily, “And if the demon should ever stir up trouble again, you’ll be able to show him what-for, my boy!”

The little dog imitated a brawling stance, waving his fists in the air. Jack chuckled at his show of delight.

“So we’ve been paying tha’ nae-good slimeball for nothin’ then?” Angus snarled, “The next time he comes by, I’ll give ‘im a piece of my mind!”

Just then, another canine rushed into the tent, pointing outside frantically.

“Thrash is here! And he’s got the drones with him!”

All of them stood, the tension growing thick again. Jack felt the weight of his sword at his side, then followed them out and onto the sand.

Approaching from the eastern horizon was a sizeable horde of marching beetledrones, many of which were carting five large open wagons built from what seemed to be a variety of parts. Each wagon had at least three of what was apparently “Thrash’s” gang, Jack deduced. And in the center, leading the caravan, was...not what Jack expected.

Oh, this “Thrash” had the scowl on his face of someone who thought they were in charge of everything, but otherwise he was a scrawny, spindly-looking creature with four arms and a long, slimy orange body. His eyes, even behind his thick glasses, were cruel and filled with scorn.

The beetledrones were what worried Jack. Were they reprogrammed, or on loan from Aku for nefarious purposes? Aku had said they weren’t programmed to harm him, but what about the canines? Could he take on this many goons and that many beetledrones by himself without a plan?

Suddenly, he froze up as he felt a familiar current run along the back of his neck. He subtly tried to readjust, and thankfully it seemed no one had noticed.

“Well, well, well,” Thrash said as they came to a stop a short distance away, and Jack frowned at his nasally voice, “Look who’s late on their payment, _and_ hosting someone extremely valuable.”

“They will not be paying you any longer,” Jack said firmly, “There is no need, when they are not wanted by Aku.”

“Why, because you pillow-talked him into it? Please!” Thrash rolled his eyes.

“I do not know this ‘talking in pillows’ language,” Jack explained, “But I do know Aku is not hunting any of us any longer. It would be a far better option for you to leave and never return!”

All around behind him, he heard some of the dogs groan. Whatever for, he didn’t bother to ask in the middle of this stress.

“Uh...okay…” Thrash looked confused for a moment before he sorted himself back out, “Pfft, nevermind taking these lousy pups money! I’m thinkin’ _you’ll_ make a pretty payment, in exchange for Aku’s favor!”

He laughed in a terrible, braying way, and Jack let his hand rest on his sword in precaution.

“That will not end how you might think.” Jack said, his voice taking on the edge of hardness it usually did as a warning to his foes.

“Oh yeah?” Thrash leaned forward, sneering, “And how about when I turn on the location trackers of these beetledrones? Aku’s gunna see some of his other most wanted escapees, and then I’m gunna sic the drones on you while Aku comes in to _wreck_ them and their stupid sandbox.”

Unflinchingly, Jack retorted: “Then do it.” He heard Rothy and a few others gasp behind him.

Inwardly, his heartrate began to pick up, wondering wildly if this would work. Could he trust Aku so far as to defend him and his friends? To _not_ look out for himself and his image first? He wanted to hope so, but this was the first time he’d come close to anything like this situation.

Thrash recoiled, curling his upper lip. All of his lackeys already looked nervous, and one even called out to him from the furthest wagon.

“I dunno Thrash,” he said, looking between Jack and Thrash, “How do we know Aku won’t turn them beetledrones on _us?”_

“Because he can’t! I reprogrammed them!” Thrash shot back, “They’re under my control now!”

He smirked down at Jack from atop the wagon, “Sorry, sword-boy, but you _can’t_ win here. Maybe you should get on your knees and show _me_ your sweet side, eh?”

He laughed again, and Jack heard Rothy gag but the samurai was undeterred.

“It is you who will not come out victorious.” Jack warned again.

Now was the time to test his trust.

Thrash made a noise like he was trying to growl, but it wasn’t effective with his voice. He held up a homemade-looking console, and began to type furiously.

“Jack…” Rothy whispered, “I do hope you’re right, or else we are very, very out of luck.”

Jack didn’t say anything back, instead choosing to draw his sword and ready himself.

The beetledrones whirred to life, standing up and detaching themselves from the wagons to march forward into line after line, facing Jack and the canines. He heard several rounds of whimpers start behind him, but Jack faced the lines fearlessly.

“Alright well, bye-bye puppies!” Thrash cackled, and pressed another series of buttons on his console. The beetledrones began to march forward, a little awkwardly, like they weren’t quite programmed smoothly. Jack tensed, readying himself to launch at the ones that drew closer and closer…

All of a sudden, the drones stopped with a series of crackling electricity and mechanical groans. Thrash cursed, and began hammering at the handheld console, evidently trying to have them continue. After a few breathless moments, the beetledrones sparked back to life.

In a unison motion, they all stood up straight and turned on a dime to face back towards Thrash and his gang. Thrash shrieked, throwing the console in his surprise, then tried to scramble to catch it.

The beetledrones marched back, much more smoothly now, and came after all of the members, grabbing them even as they tried to run. The drones held them tight between their scythe blades before releasing wings from their backs and blasting off into the sky.

Thrash screamed and cried as he was carried away, still alternating between crying for his parents and cursing out Jack and the canines. After a couple minutes, only a few beetledrones remained, coming back to stand in front of Jack.

 _“The master requests your presence tomorrow at the next town, insert human term for romantic partner here no do not actually use that you idiotic drone.”_ One of them buzzed electronically, _“Any refusal to participate will be met with extreme measures.”_

Jack quirked an eyebrow at them, then finally put his sword back in its case.

“I will be there, Aku.” he said with a slight, genuinely happy smile, “And, thank you.”

The beetledrones took a second, then lifted off the ground and flew off, following the ones in the distance.

Jack watched them, but turned back as a cheer erupted behind him. Once more, he was sent to the ground unexpectedly, tackled by multiple small bodies.

“Oh Jack, oh Jack my good lad!” Rothy said, hugging him tight, “You are wonderful! That was truly amazing! Ho-ho!”

He and the others yipped and howled and laughed and cried, even as Jack rose back up, petting at many heads as he could manage.

“You saved us again!” Drifus said, then gave Jack’s cheek a long lick. Jack grimaced but accepted the gesture.

“How?” Roxie said, “How did you _do_ that?”

“It is not entirely me you should thank.” Jack said, then gave her a telling smile. She and the others stopped for a moment, and then began to calm down, stepping back.

“Perhaps it is best we..return to celebrating your visit, and freedom from all previous captors,” Rothy said carefully, “And then we’ll...drop you off at the next town, alright my boy?”

Jack took a second to take a deep breath, then nodded and followed them back to camp.

* * *

Aku slumped back in his throne once the drones landed and dropped the criminals off in his dungeons, letting go of his telekinetic hold over their controls. He’d had to act quickly and without a plan when he’d turned his mirror to Jack and seen the confrontation, and doing so had cost him much of his power. To first teleport in and out of his science department, grabbing the drone’s blueprint, then finding the control schematics and searching for it in _each_ of the beetledrones’ bodies from through the mirror and across thousands of miles of distance.

But it had been worth it, to help Jack actively in a moment for once. Even if not so directly, he’d still proven himself to be a fully protective romantic partner, helping to reinforce that _he_ was the best— no, the _only!—_ option.

Speaking of...he’d probably have to remove those accursed canines from his bounty list as well, to make sure Jack remained contented with him.

_Dammit._

But when he thought back to Jack’s smile, and seeing it before him in the flesh tomorrow, his hatred and exhaustion seemed to melt away.


End file.
